Over the years, various devices and systems have been developed for cooking meat such as in an oven, on a stove top, over a grill, or open flame of fire. These meats, for example, include beef, lamb, poultry, pork, seafood, and other types of meats. In order to cook these meats, the devices often use either heat from an oven, stove, or grill, or often have their own built-in heat source, e.g., which heats from a power source.
Also, for cooking poultry or fowl and some other types of meats, it has been recognized as being desirable to marinade and baste the meat for added flavor. Some poultry basting devices recognize that it is important to get steam from a liquid, i.e., either the meat liquid itself, water, or a marinade, into the inner portions of the meat. An example can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,904 by Arcabosso titled “Self-Operated Interior Baster For Food Objects.”
More recently, it has become popular to use open cans of beer or lemonade to insert into an inner cavity of a chicken or other fowl when positioned on a grill so that the steam from the heated can of beer or lemonade acts as a marinade to baste or steam the inner cavity of the chicken when roasting. Also, similar cannister type devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,320 by Demaree titled “Device For Cooking Fowl” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,131 by Holland titled “Roasting Stand Adapted To Deliver Flavored Steam During The Cooking Process.” Nevertheless, without the addition of a drip pan, these devices allow juices and marinade to readily drip or drain from the fowl into the grill or open flames and provide little or no heat control or shielding from the heat. This, in turn, can cause the chicken or other fowl to blacken or char quickly, hurt the taste, make the chicken less appetizing, and often not allow for thorough and controlled cooking of the meat.
Additionally, when the cannister type devices are positioned into an inner cavity of a fowl, the outer peripheries of the cannister abut against the inner surfaces of the fowl in the region where contact between the meat and cannister is made. This leaves little or no space for steam to cook the fowl. Instead, the metal contacts the surface and transfers heat to the surface. Further, openings are also often left at the upper or surrounding lower ends of the cavity so that steam readily escapes or leaves the cavity once it is applied. This can make the cooking process longer and can reduce the flavor because much of the steam, and any marinade flavor associated therewith, is not applied to the meat.